<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Collar by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577777">Unexpected Collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Will Graham, Collars, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where did you get this?”</p>
<p> “No doubt it was a gift.” He swirled his drink around in his glass before lifting it to his lips.</p>
<p> “From who?”</p>
<p> “Alana.”</p>
<p> Will arched an eyebrow. “Something you forgot to mention?”</p>
<p> Hannibal chuckled. “Is that jealousy I detect, mongoose?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a humorous thought, that Alana might want to mess with the stabby boys because she can and because Hannibal threatened her, but it backfired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will looked down at the open box sitting on the coffee table in confusion, raised his gaze to Hannibal and then looked back down. He reached out, his fingers brushing over the collar. “Where did you get this?”</p>
<p> “No doubt it was a gift.” He swirled his drink around in his glass before lifting it to his lips.</p>
<p> “From who?”</p>
<p> “Alana.”</p>
<p> Will arched an eyebrow. “Something you forgot to mention?”</p>
<p> Hannibal chuckled. “Is that jealousy I detect, mongoose?” </p>
<p> “Only in your wildest dreams.” He lifted the collar from the box. “I would still like an explanation.”</p>
<p>“Margot’s parasite of a brother had it put around my neck to humiliate and control me. It would seem Alana kept it, probably hoping she could put it back.”</p>
<p>“Humiliate and control you?” He teased. “A shame I missed it.”</p>
<p>Hannibal sat his glass down, stood, and began working the buttons of his shirt loose. Will watched, equal parts bewildered and intrigued, unable to look away as he shrugged it off his shoulders and draped it over the back of the couch. He held out his hand. “Give it here.”</p>
<p>Will swallowed, heart nearly stopping and held out the collar, feeling the weight of it slide across his fingers as it was lifted away. “What...what’re you doing?”</p>
<p>“Feeding your curiosity.”</p>
<p>He looped the collar around his neck, Will staring in fascination, his heart thundering in his chest, his skin flushing even as heat pooled low. “Well?” Will blinked up at him, eyes settling on the dark leather, on the metal rings, on how it seemed to fit just tight enough. </p>
<p>He stood, reaching for him. “Can I?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you wish.”</p>
<p>His touch was light, exploratory, his fingers found the loops and gave a gentle, experimental tug, pulling Hannibal forward and causing him to swallow. “Is it uncomfortable?” </p>
<p>“I am generally not a fan of being collared.”</p>
<p>“We can take it off.” </p>
<p>Hannibal caught his wrists when he started to unbuckle it. “I said generally.” He brought Will’s hands down to rest against his chest and traced a finger over his wedding band. “With you, things are different. I am already bound to you, my life and freedom tied completely to yours. I am yours to do with as you wish.” </p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>That devilish, mischievous grin spread across his face as he leaned in, lips hovering a breath from Will’s, hands dropping to rest on his hips. “Yes, anything. What would you ask of me?” He rubbed their noses together. “How can I please you?” He huffed out a laugh. “Or perhaps my mongoose, has become a mouse.”</p>
<p>There were many things Hannibal excelled at; cooking, killing, fighting, but his ability to manipulate, to twist and move people where he wanted them, was on par with the Devil and Will fell right into it. He slid his hand up, fingers hooking in the collar and pulling until their lips met. He pushed him back enough to look him in the eye. “I am no mouse, darlin’.”</p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Will’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes riveted to Hannibal as he crawled his way across the floor. He had not expected him to follow even that order. The way his muscles shifted beneath his skin, how his eyes watched him unblinking like a predator, nearly made Will forget what they were doing. “It’s rude to stare.” His voice was a near purr; dark and seductive, pitched to distract.</p>
<p>Will pulled himself together and stopped Hannibal’s approach with a foot on his shoulder. “Then you’ll have to eat me, Dr. Lecter.”</p>
<p>Hannibal smirked as he turned his head and bit at Will’s ankle. “How would you like to be consumed?” He pushed his leg to rest atop his shoulder, his lips pressing kisses along his calf and fingers sliding over his shin as he moved closer. “Slowly, bit by bit?” He moved past his knee and up his thigh. “Or maybe you would prefer I crack you open and steal your heart.” He bit down and Will tangled fingers in his hair, pulling his head up.</p>
<p>“You talk too much.”</p>
<p>He was already losing focus, ready to give in to him. Hannibal, even in this position, was still very much in control. Will wondered if he was aware of it, of how natural it was for him even in these moments. “Forgive me, dearest.” Fingers slid up his other thigh, curling around him. “How should I apologize?”</p>
<p>Will pulled him forward, irritated and needy by his constant teasing. The warmth of his mouth enveloped him, his throat swallowing him down, tongue twisting around him, and Will had to bite back the cry welling up in his throat. “You’re so good at that.” Hannibal hummed his satisfaction, gently biting down at being praised. His love and lust filled Will with each lick and nibble until he was so lost, he had forgotten himself. His body tensed, a tingling sensation starting in his spine, and warmth prickling over his skin as he fought to keep himself from falling over the edge. He fell against the mattress, fingers gripping the comforter, every muscle becoming tense, as a tightly wound coil of pleasure twisted in his belly. It sprang loose, all the pressure suddenly releasing as he flowed down Hannibal’s throat. His teasing continued, Will’s moans turning to broken whimpers as he begged him to stop. Physical and emotional overstimulation hit him hard, taking his breath and voice as a second orgasm rocked through him. He was lightheaded, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. Hannibal’s lips lead the way up his body, causing little aftershocks of pleasure to vibrate through him. He was pulled up higher on the bed, unable to do anything but look helplessly up at his husband.  </p>
<p>“Aš tave labai myliu.” He whispered the words as he pressed kisses to Will’s face. “Are you alright?” He managed a nod. “Would you like to continue?” He brushed his fingers across Will’s forehead, gave his hair a gentle tug. He waited, watching, wanting, but patient. </p>
<p>He nodded, fingers hooking into one of the collar’s loops and pulling him closer. “I don’t want you to stop, even if I beg, even if I’m crying, do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Of course, mano meilé,” he answered with a smirk, “I promise.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Will jerked awake to the touch of lips against his forehead, giving a little groan at how much his body ached. He scooted closer, nose bumping into something cold, and he blinked his eyes open. “You’re still wearing it.” He said softly.</p>
<p>“I thought to keep it on until you asked me to remove it.”</p>
<p>“You’re not my pet, Hannibal.”</p>
<p>“I seem to remember telling Alana otherwise. I believe the word I used was dog.”</p>
<p>“Dog?”</p>
<p>“Guard dog.”</p>
<p>“If anything, you’re a cat.”</p>
<p>Hannibal chuckled. “Guard cat then. They are far fiercer anyway.”</p>
<p>“And fickle.”</p>
<p>“Never with you.” He brushed their noses together. “You are my person, that will never change.”</p>
<p>“Take off the collar.” Hannibal let him go and sat up, reaching behind his head. “Freeze.” He paused. “Stay just like that.” He turned over, finding his phone and turning back. He took a quick picture. “There, find Alana’s number and send that to her.”</p>
<p>“I am sure she will find it enlightening.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” He unbuckled the collar and slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor. He had Will back in his arms, fingers playing through his hair. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“For?”</p>
<p>“Putting that thing on, for giving me that trust. I know your freedom means everything to you.”</p>
<p>“Your happiness means more than one little collar.”</p>
<p>“I just need you to know that I love you.” He touched his throat, traced his Adam’s apple. “Thank you, for everything.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome, mongoose.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>